


strawberry milk

by technosoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? idek im so bad at this sdghds, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and lives with sapnap and dream, basically george is in florida, food cw?, honestly pure fluff, im shit at tagging, they're boyfriends ur honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosoot/pseuds/technosoot
Summary: where george and dream have strawberry milk and watch the sunrise.or the one where george makes strawberry milk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	strawberry milk

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you tumblr user georgeliker for the idea!! and like the rest of the 404blr discord for encouraging me to write it!! also thank you to krish [ enderanboo ](https://enderanboo.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing the fic!! 
> 
> the 'prompt' was "dnf but they're making strawberry milk late in the afternoon while minecraft music plays in the bg" 
> 
> i hope you guys like this!!! kudos n comments are appreciated <3

Dream woke up to an empty bed.    
His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over to where his arm was. It wasn't lazily slung over where George's body should be; instead it met the empty side of the mattress. Still half asleep, Dream groggily sat up in bed. He looked around his room in hopes of seeing his British boyfriend. He frowned, unconsciously pouting his lips when he realised the room was empty. 

Rubbing his eyes and shuffling out of the blanket, he decided to check the house. It wasn't like George could go anywhere too far, but worry still took over him. He tried to remind himself that it was only George’s first month living in Florida, so it’s not like he would’ve just left - especially without telling anyone. 

Dream immediately relaxed when he heard the soft padding of George's footsteps. He peeked his head into the room - the kitchen to be more precise - to see his boyfriend sitting on a seat leaning up against the island. 

“What’re you doing up?” Dream asked, his voice immediately going softer as he looked down at George. He walked over to where he was sitting, watching the other man move a plate to make room for his hands. 

George locked his fingers together, looking up at Dream. “Couldn’t sleep, is all. Just ate a little bread,” he moved his head slightly, gesturing to the now empty plate. He wore a small smile, “Glad to see you finally bought some Nutella. Got to say though, American Nutella is surprisingly nice.” 

Dream scratched the back of his neck, turning around so now his back was leaning against the kitchen island. “Well, yeah. I knew you liked it, so when Sap went out, I told him to buy some for you.” 

“You didn’t have to, you know.” George didn’t look up, instead his eyes were focused on his fingernails.

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to.” 

George's heart fluttered, though he's heard this tone from Dream often, he could never get used to it. It always made him feel giddy; George never heard Dream speak like that to anyone else - it made him feel special. He shut his eyes, trying to compose himself. 

“You alright?” Dream asked, worry evident in his voice. 

“Yeah,” George felt breathless, “better, even. I just... I’m really happy you’re in my life, Dream.” He didn’t know where all this was coming from, but he didn’t stop. “We’ve been friends for a while, but I don’t know, dating you is different-” He stopped, when he saw a concerned look on the taller man’s face. “Good, different,  _ obviously _ . What I’m trying to say is, I’m just glad I have you.”

Dream had a cocky smile on his face, “Where’s all this coming from?”

“Oh, shut up. Just let me be sappy.” 

“I am!” 

“Yeah, ‘course you are.” 

The two laughed together, and Dream couldn’t help but notice how beautiful George looked. The dim lights of the kitchen only made him look better.    
When he smiled the sides of his eyes crinkled, and his eyes sparked. Dream loved looking at George’s freckles; he looked like something out of a painting. He was so fucking happy he had  _ him _ . He couldn’t wish for anyone better. 

Dream chewed on his lip, looking down at George. Instantly, he smiled shyly, “I’m glad I have you too, George. Seriously, I don't know where I would be without you.” 

George looked up at the other man, shaking his head slightly; he blinked, “Well,” he cleared his throat. “Before you decided to  _ rudely  _ interrupt me-” He tried his best to stifle a laugh as he saw Dream’s eyebrows raise in shock. “I am going to make some strawberry milk.” George hopped off the seat, walking off to the cupboards.    
He could feel Dream watching him from behind, he tried to not imagine Dream’s face as he struggled to reach the top cupboard. 

“Do you need some help?” Dream whispered in his ear. George almost flinched at the sound. One second the man was sitting down behind him, the next his hands were on George’s hips, pulling him closer. George could feel Dream’s breath on his neck, and he really hoped he couldn’t  _ feel  _ how hard his heart was beating. George’s breath hitched as he felt his t-shirt ride up slowly, the cold air hitting his exposed skin. 

Trying to ignore his thoughts, George rolled his eyes, turning around - now directly in front of Dream. His heart was racing and he wasn’t really sure why. 

“Shut up.” He replied, feigning confidence (though failing miserably).

Dream had an amused look on his face, “do you?” 

“Yeah.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Okay,” was all Dream said. He reached up, opening the drawer, looking for a glass. George blushed as he noticed the now exposed skin of Dream’s lower back. 

“‘You alright?” Dream asked, noticing George’s flushed cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” 

“You don’t sound it.” 

“Must be getting a bit tired then.” 

Dream only nodded, stepping back so George could have the counter to himself. He walked back to the kitchen island, eyes still on George as he took a seat.    
He moved the chair around, so he could see him without turning. Dream didn’t think George noticed, which he was happy about. 

Dream’s eyes followed George around the room. He watched quietly as he saw George walk to the fridge, then the pantry, then come back. 

“Why’re you gonna make Nesquik this late? It’s, like, 4am.” 

“It’s just a strawberry milk kinda night. And, who said I’m having Nesquik? You guys do have strawberry extract  _ somewhere _ , right?” George asked, looking back at Dream. 

“Nope.” Dream replied, popping the ‘p’. “We literally only have Nesquik, ‘cause Sap’s obsessed with that shit. And do you really think Sapnap and I would have that in the house?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ ?”

“Guess you thought wrong then.” Dream snorted. 

“Oh, come on. You expect me to have Nesquik, instead of having strawberry extract? Nesquik tastes like  _ butthole  _ compared to extract.”

“I didn’t know you had such strong feelings about strawberry milk.” Dream tried his best to stifle a laugh, as he saw George raise an eyebrow. 

“Of course I do! There’s something about pure strawberry extract and oat milk that’s like heaven on Earth.” 

Dream couldn’t do it anymore. He burst out laughing, the familiar sound of his tea kettle laugh filling the air. 

“Shush! Sap’s asleep! He’s going to kill you, you know.” George whisper-shouted, turning back to the counter. He grabbed the Nesquik from a cupboard, dramatically slamming it down. He sighed, “Guess I have to resort to this, then.” 

“It’s not even… It’s not even that-” Dream had to stop himself one last time. He breathed in deeply, trying to stop himself from being too loud, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about. It’s not even that bad.” 

George sighed dramatically, once again, looking back at Dream. He didn’t say anything, only staring straight at him, eyebrows raised. 

“You’re terrifying.” 

“Thank you. Now, can you put some music on, please? It’s too quiet - it’s freaking me out.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Dream reached for his phone, opening the Spotify app. He smiled, watching George make his drink. 

The sound of C418 music played softly around the room. 

George wanted to roll his eyes, “out of everything in the whole world, you chose Minecraft music?” 

“Hey!” Dream protested. “What’s so bad with Minecraft music?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just-” 

“Just what?” He crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen island. 

George bit his lip, holding back a laugh. “Nothing. Forget I said anything." 

Dream murmured a small “Mhmhm”, not really bothered to say anything else. 

Only a few minutes passed before Dream was, once again, entranced by George’s actions. It seemed like no matter what he did, Dream had to stop and stare.    
Dream found him so endearing. No matter what George did, he could write a five page essay about it. 

“Seems like Sap’s awake then.” 

A pause. Dream blinked, “Huh? What happened?” 

“‘You didn’t hear it?” George snorted. “There was some loud noise coming from his room.” He shrugged nonchalantly, “I guess, we don’t really have to bother about waking him up, then.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dream knew he sounded distanced, so he tried his best to seem more lively. 

It didn’t take him long before he was on his feet, making his way to his boyfriend.    
Dream didn’t even realise his arms were snaked around George’s waist, hands pulling him closer to his own body. He didn’t realise his chin was resting on top of George’s soft hair, unconsciously sniffing his berry shampoo. 

Dream backed away slightly at the feeling of George flinching. “Oh, I-” He didn’t really know what to do, “I, er-” He stopped, feeling George’s body leaning back at him. 

“It’s fine,” George said, voice quiet and soft. “I, uh, guess I’m not really used to, er,  _ this _ .” 

“Oh,” Dream’s arms held George slightly tighter, “Well, if you want me to stop - just tell me, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

George hummed along to the music, stirring the drinks with a smile. He softened at the feeling of Dream’s lips slowly kissing his neck. His eyebrows furrowed, though smiling wider than ever. “What’re you doing?” he asked, trying to conceal his giggles.

Dream smirked, “What do you think I’m doing?” He stopped after one last kiss, now resting his head in the crook of George’s neck. 

“Shut up.” 

“You have such a way with your words, George, honestly. I’m so speechless.” George could feel his breathy laugh on his neck. 

“I hate you, Dream.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

There was a pause, “Yeah, I don’t.” his voice was barely above a whisper; although Dream was a cocky little shit, he could never say he hated him. 

The taller man snorted, though he didn’t say anything. He frowned as he let go of George, letting him walk to the sink. He pouted, wide eyes staring back at George. 

“You’re not a lost puppy,” George deadpanned. “Stop acting like one. We’re sitting next to the window: it’s pretty outside.”

Dream only nodded, following George to the sofa. He took the space closest to the window, smiling widely. He watched as George placed two glasses on the small coffee table, then turning back to face his boyfriend. 

“Thief.” 

“What? What did I do?” Though his voice was innocent, the biggest grin of the century was planted on his face. 

“I actually hate you.” 

“What? You really gotta tell me, I literally have no clue what you’re talking about.” Dream replied, sarcasm laced in every word. 

"You stole my space, I was going to sit there." 

"Well, you didn't tell me that." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"But, what?" Dream interrupted, smirking widely. "Just admit I'm right, you know, 'cause I am." 

"Ugh," George groaned, "just move." 

"Nope." 

The two stared at each other, Dream grinning while George stared straight ahead. They both knew where this was going. 

"I hate you." George sighed, walking over to Dream. 

"I didn't even say anything." 

"Good." George grabbed his glass taking a seat on Dream's lap. His head rested on Dream's chest, staring outside the window. "And it's going to stay like that." 

"Mhm." He replied, softly smiling down at his boyfriend. 

Dream sat cross-legged, George on top of him, both holding full glasses of strawberry milk. The taller man's hands were around George's waist, holding him close. He didn't want to leave. Everything felt so  _ right.  _

George took a sip of his drink, smiling contently. He felt at peace. With his boyfriend, watching the sun rise with his strawberry milk. It was all perfect. 

"The sunrise looks so beautiful." Dream stated, back against the sofa, George's body leaned against his. 

"Like you," George said softly, closing his eyes as he felt Dream's eyes on him.

"You're such an idiot." 

George smiled at this, hearing the soft tone of Dream's voice. "Alright, but I'm _ your _ idiot." 

Dream chuckled, "Yeah,  _ mine _ ."    


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr[ @technosoot ](https://technosoot.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
